How I Met Your Mother
Moving Images Post How I Met Your Mother created by Carter Bays and Craig Thomas was on the air for a total of eight years. From the beginning this show had a large following of fans. The plot was about how a father revisits his past life before he met his children’s mother. The show has continuous flash basks as well as flash forwards that depicts Ted’s, the father’s, life alongside of his four closest friends. It shows how Ted struggles on date, his strange temper, and all the chaos that unfolds in his life. The show, as a whole, was a complete success. The failure that ensues on the writer’s behalf was the final season. This was the only season that gave out any important information about the mother. The show is titled, “How I Met Your Mother,” yet the mother never showed up until the very end. The writers should have introduced her earlier on in the flash forwards to symbolize her life in Ted’s life. The mother should have been introduced at least a couple of seasons before the shows finale. To make it a complete success the writers should have made Robin, one of Ted’s best friends, the mother. She was his love interest on and off for a couple of years but it all changed when she said she did not want any children, ever. The ending should have played out to where she changed her mind and did have children with Ted. She kept her career as a Journalist and Ted was the stay at home father, something he always hinted at. There were different ways the story should have played out to show the relationship of Ted and whomever the mother was. Instead it was only about the time leading up to the time her met her. To please the fans, the writers should have changed the final few seasons to ones that would be more memorable for the audience. It was a bit of a letdown not knowing how the relationship played out up until the mother’s death. Sons of Anarchy was a television show that was on the air from 2008-2014. The show captured the lives of a motorcycle club (SAMCRO) that operated their business, both legal and illegal, out of an auto mechanics shop. The main character was Jax Teller, he was the right hand man to the head of the table who is his step father Clay. Jax is the birth son of the previous head of the table and he is in line to take over once Clay steps down. Jax’s meddling mother Gemma (also Clay’s wife) was the reoccurring antagonist during the course of the series. Throughout the show there was a lot of horrible things to happen, but one of the worst episodes was the death of Jax’s wife, Dr. Tara Knowles-Teller. Sons of Anarchy was a group of head strong people who only wanted things to work in their favor. If it effected then badly, they would “handle”, usually hurt the one who caused the trouble. In the sixth season Tara began to see the plague that has fallen upon her family and knew if she didn’t leave son her boys would never get a chance at a normal life, they would always be stuck in the Clubs shadow. Tara made the plan to run away from her family in order to salvage her family’s life. Clay would never leave his club behind and would never let Tara leave with their boys so she had to make a deal with the district attorney and give up information about SAMCRO. When the club heard about what was happening they were outraged. Gemma, the meddling mother, heard this information and decided to interfere. She tracked down Tara and got into a brawl with her which led to her over powering Tara. She began to drowned Tara and then repeatedly stab her in the head with a meat cutting fork. This was a horrid way to kill of such a beloved character. The way it should have happened was Tara should have over powered Gemma and got her to confess to the club about the vicious assault. The club would have most likely killed Gemma due to her outrageous behavior and knew she was at whit’s end. Tara then could have gotten the chance to leave with her boys and left the Club behind. Her husband was no good to the family. Tara was a strong character that should have survived off show with the death of the reoccurring antagonist, Gemma, leading the finale with her long awaited death.